Iron Fist (film)
Cast *Jean-Claude Van Damme or Ben Daniels as Orson Randall *Wai Ching Ho as Lu Wei / Madame Gao *Ramón Rodríguez as Carlos LaMuerto / Black Spider *Babs Olusanmokun as Feruze Sowande / White Hat *Lee Byung Hun as Tomi Shishido / Mighty Gorgon *Sigourney Weaver as Valentina Allegra de Fontaine / Contessa *Pom Klementieff as Wu Ao-Shi *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Xander Berkeley as Thomas Duncan *David Furr as Wendell Rand *Victoria Haynes as Heather Duncan Rand *Giullian Yao Gioiello as Justin Randall *Togo Igawa as Da Tempa *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Natalie Smith as Bethany Meachum *Ali Suliman as Tyrone King / Master Khan *Julee Cerda as Mika Prada / Sparrow *Solomon Shiv as Alexi Kalishnikov / Samisdat *James Saito as Nu-An *Courtney Thorne-Smith as Phaedra *Maggie Q as Maki Matsumoto / Lady Bullseye *Gita Reddy as Shakirah Kung *CS Lee as Fooh *Colin Firth as Eric Savin / Coldblood-7 *Jet Li as Bei-Ming Tian *Pedro Pascal as Phineas Randall *Donnie Yen as Sihing Xao *Lea Michelle as Karen Hildebrande *Ray Park as *Kevin Pennington as *Jason Bateman as *Harry Shum, Jr. as *Stephany Jacobsen as *Christian Keyes as *Babou Ceesay as Prince of Orphans *Alicia Silverstone as *Sam Worthington as *Lauren Cohan as *Kippei Shiina as *Unknown Actor as Khumbala Bey *as John Aman / Prince of Orphans *as Quan Yaozu / Changming *as Jani Baagh / Tiger Jani *as Vivatma Visvajit / Brahman *as Li Hua *as Li Park *as Jianjun Park *as Zhu Rong *as Miranda Rand / Death Sting *as Conal D'Hu-Tsien / Sharyd *as Henri Sorel / Radion *as Mo Chou *as Yang Chou / Fat Cobra *as Michael Kramer *as Merrin Kung *as Fan Fei *as Fongji Wu / Phoenix *as Bei Bang-Wen *as Kwai Jun-Fan *as Li Park *as Wah Sing-Rand *as Min Sing-Rand *as Mitchell Tanner / Warhawk *as Sean Miller *as Dhasha Khan *as Lillian Hsu *as Doug Hsu *as Kevin Leary / Warrant *as Wendall Meachum *as Fu-Hsi *as Lee Wing *as Shaya Kung *as Ushas Kung *as Sssesthugar *as Azir Kahn *as Khumbala Bey *as Darlene Sims / Galatea *as Ernst Erskine / Lucky Pierre *as Seamus MacGillicuddy / Chores *as Vera Vidal / Contessa *as Xiang Yao *as Jayce Paz *as Izzy Anderson *as Shu Hu *as Choshin *as Manyu Bao / Eel of Blessed Waters *as Hark *as Shu / Rat of 12 Plagues *as Resourceful Snake *as Rabbit of Holy Flame *as Long-Armed Bull *as Mountain-Slaying Bear *as Mo Wang *as Chaim Cross *as Domonique Cordier *as Patrick Easton *as Lao Yue / House of the Rat *as Haichun Xong / House of the Bear *as Manyu Seng / House of the Eel *as Qi Shen / House of the Snake Plot After leaving New York, Danny Rand and Ward Meachum settle on their journey to the east in search for answers and uncover the whereabouts of the mysterious Orson Randall, who played a role in the founding of the Rand Corporation. Traveling to the North African country of Halwan, they manage to seek an audience with Princess Azir Kahn, who was told that she had connections with Orson Randall. She tells them that a young woman named Darlene Sims may know the location of Orson Randall. Traveling to England, Danny and Ward make their way into London and search for Darlene Sims. In the mountains of K'un-Lan, Danny and Ward enter a cave to keep warm, only to find out that they were in the Dwellings of the Commoners, a place which the K'un-Lunans constructed as one of their old base of operations. While exploring through the dwellings, they would encounter the five founding leaders of the Hand (Lu Wei, Feruze Sowande, Carlos LaMuerto, Tomi Shishido, and Valentina Allegra de Fontaine) who were resurrected since the aftermath of the war in New York City. Believing them to be illusions, they explain more about K'un-Lun's origins and how they were brought back. As punishment for comitting crimes on Earth, the elders of the Dragon-Kings had Phaedra place a curse in the Dwellings of the Commoners to keep them from leaving. Returning home to New York, Ward visits Bethany at her apartment and upon seeing his child, he decided to name him Wendall. That night, Danny is visited by a stranger named Nick Fury, who had been watching him since his return to New York. Appearances Mentioned *Davos Kung *Bei Ming-Tian *George Sims *Galina Stenkov *Liu Tanner Organizations *Baba Fu *Confederates of the Curious *Council of Liu-Shi *Order of the Crane Mother Races *H'ylthri *Humans *Yaoguai Category:Marvel films